The 61st Hunger Games: High Rise
by Mindlesshumor
Summary: 18 year old Jules Weber from District 5 thought today would be the end of her constant fears of being reaped, but when she is reaped alongside her best friend, every hope she had was shattered. Can she survive these games, and when would the betrayal of her best friend become a factor? This will be a whole story and I'll update as much as I can :D
1. End of a Perfect Day

Morning light trickled in through the shutters of my apartment. Today was a monumental day. Today was the day where all of my teenage angst would end. Today was the day where I would no longer cower under my quilts in terror of the seemingly definite outcome that I would be reaped into those vicious games. This was my last day of fear. I am soon to be free of the bone-chilling burden I've carried my entire adolescence. District 5 was located in Northern East Panem, on an area once called: The City of Dreams. The odds are in my favor. My name is Jules Weber. I am 18 and today shall be my last Reaping Day.

I got out of bed at the sudden thoughts that splurged my conscious and went to take a bath, when I heard the pounding on my door that could be none other than my best friend Brandon Sainte. We made plans for him to come over so we could get ready together. I went to unlock the bolt and allow access into my living area.

"Honestly you'd think that this being our last Reaping Day would have a more profound effect on my life right? Wrong. I slept like a baby the entire night through. Even had a nice heaping breakfast of rice, and I actually enjoyed it. And then, you would never believe this, but Hot Guy from upstairs winked at me! As in one eyelid closing while his mouth gives you that "I love your existence" smirk! The last 10 hours have been fantastic!" Brandon grinned a smile even brighter than his massive blue eyes that contrasted his already warm caramel colored skin.

Brandon was a bit dramatic. Unlike the rest of the lovely citizens of District 5, Brandon was a street performer. Highly unusual but I guess we all need comic relief from all the lifeless, calculating technology we create.

"Wouldn't you having such an awesome sleep, and having your existence loved by Hot Guy, whose name you don't know, be an outcome of our last Reaping Day effects?" Totally logical right? "Whatever Jules, I'm just saying; I thought I'd be tossing and turning all last night. I feel slightly invigorated, like I can take on the world!" He exclaims while launching from his position and landing effortlessly on my bed; his dark waist length curly hair following suit of their owner.

"You can totally take down any tribute with your back hand springs and juggling!" every word from my mouth heavily laced with sarcasm. Sometimes I needed to keep Brandon humble, aware of his limits. Obviously it never worked due to the fact that my pillow, thrown from his hand, connected with my head, disheveling my blonde hair more than it already was. I threw him a deep glare and continued on towards my bathroom to wash up and get dressed. As I closed the door I heard something about "wearing my mother's blue blouse."

Half an hour later, we were well on our way towards the district square set in the center of the district, surrounded by the tall looming buildings; Brandon barely able to keep up with his own excitement. It would all be over soon. No more worries, no family to look after, I being the youngest, no more terror, only me and the familiar setting of my work bench. Brandon and I separated to our respective areas and waited for the ceremony to begin. A man, also known as Carmen Deveraux our district escort, stepped up to the microphone. On stage were our Mayor, Mr. Sol Murphy, and our two previous victors, Beetee and Wiress both sporting stoic faces. I was too young to witness either of their games, but there was a rumor that Beetee killed 6 of the remaining tributes by electrocuting them.

"Welcome welcome," Carmen began, "The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman with the honor of representing District 5 in the 61st Annual Hunger Games!" his face the perfect mask of excitement and false enthusiasm. He said the same thing every year; all the district escorts must have all been prepared with the same opening.

"As per usual we'll start with our lovely women" I watched as he paced toward the large clear bowl full of every girls name in the district. I had no worries as my name was only in there seven times. My family strived to survive without tesserae. Carmen pulled a single slip from the bowl. I found Brandon's face in the crowd and he gave me a playful wink, and I smiled expressively. So caught in the moment of my friend's antics I didn't hear the announcement of "Jules Weber!" I continued to smile at Brandon, who was as oblivious as I was, until the silence became deafeningly loud and his face faltered. I looked up and met thousands of pairs of eyes locked on my blue ones and an ominous path cleared for me to walk the stage. I have been reaped.

That's not possible though! I'm eighteen! This was supposed to be the start to an anxiety free life, not a painfully humiliating death! The odds were in my favor! What could have gone wrong? My body remained in place paralyzed with fear and incredulous thoughts. The peacekeepers had to escort me to the stage, and if they hadn't I would have never moved. My entire existence glued to the spot where the capitol told me they were taking away my life. As I approached the stage I glanced at Wiress shaking her head; pity evident on her face. Beetee could barely look at my awestricken form. I completely tuned out every sense that wasn't my own and was only barely aware of the unsurprising absence of volunteers for my place. But that was not the moment that unnerved every fiber of my being. What made me tense, cry, and decide that life was too much to venture on with was one name being called. "Brandon Sainte!"

I collapsed as my body began filling with wracking sobs. My best friend, life line, support system, and my ethereal other half, was being pitted against 23 other children for his life; including me.

Brandon held himself together more than I could ever have attempted. He was a performer, a caricature, one that could portray faces that highly contrasted his actual feelings. As he got on the staged platform, he smiled and waved to the audience, and that's when I saw it; the small crack, the slip from his expressive features. His pale blue eyes showed a fear and hurt that could only ever be witnessed, because when felt, the entirety of your body could not compensate. Suddenly his breakfast of rice, his ever-peaceful sleep, his recognition from Hot Guy, was meaningless. He was a tribute. I was a tribute. We were going in this together, but both of us would not come out, unless it was in small wooden box.

I held on to a small sliver of hope that maybe someone, anyone would volunteer and take his place. My hope was shattered along with my sanity.

"Well come on then, shake hands" said Carmen in his thick capitol accent. I faced Brandon and I hugged him so fiercely one would have thought I wanted to suffocate him and eliminate a tribute right there. I felt his thin arms wrap around my waist and I heard a sob, a small one barely recognized by my own ears.

I was separated from Brandon and ushered into the Justice Building. I stood in the common elevator found in all "skyscrapers" that took me to the top of the building. I waited in a room with a large floor to ceiling window that over looked the mass of people slowly milling back to their apartments and living quarters. Today was definitely a big day.

Time must have ceased to exist or it must have been slowed down, because every second felt like a minute, and every minute felt like an hour in solitude. Plagued by my own thoughts of my death; do I eat a poisoned berry? Do I die from dehydration? Do I make it out of the blood bath? Am I chased by my opponents and speared from afar? Do I get trapped in a snare and slowly tortured to make an example of? But then the door opens.

The twins, my two older brothers, walk in with my mom and my dad. I spring up from my sitting area and I race into their embracing arms. And for more than once that day; I cried. "Oh Jules," my mother starts "I'm so sorry. You only had one more year, and that was snatched! I'm going to miss your beautiful face, my baby." My mother's obvious lack of confidence in me was only slightly painful because I knew she was being rational. But it was nothing compared to what my father said.

"Darling, go to the capitol and have fun. Don't pass up any opportunity to your perpetual bliss. When you get into the arena, step off the plate. End your life on your own terms. Die for yourself and not for others." I had to look up to his face to see if he was actually being serious. He couldn't be serious. His faith in my return home was so miniscule that he thought I should just end it?

I pulled back incredulously, my face displaying the inner anger and hurt that I felt inside myself. "I will go into that arena and I will fight Dad! Ending it on my own terms is synonymous to giving up and I don't ever give up."

My dad gave me a sad smile "Of course you don't baby. You're a fighter" as he kissed my head. Before my brothers could say more than I love you, the peace keepers came and escorted them out of the room. And again I was locked in solitude.

My next visitors only shocked me slightly since they were the parents of my opponent. "Mr. and Mrs. Sainte?"

They came and hugged me tightly engulfing my body with the warmth of caring and love. "Listen Jules," Mrs. Sainte's blue eyes bore deep into mine. She was striking really; her platinum blonde hair and pale skin and slim physique made her look extremely regal. Her husband was on the complete opposite spectrum but managed that same grace with his ebony skin and piercing hazel eyes. You can see where Brandon acquired those genes that I secretly envied him for. "You and Brandon need to stick together. Even until the end, and if it does come down to you two, we will not hold any of your actions against you."

Her implication that if I killed Brandon, if I could ever bring myself to it, would be understood and overlooked comforted me. They both embraced me into another hug as I said thank you. The peace keepers came back in to escort them out.

Another twenty minutes and I was out of the Justice building and boarding a train to take me to my potentially final days to living.

As I got to my cabin I changed my clothes into something comfortable and I went straight to my bed hoping that the sheets could banish the dark thoughts and feelings that crept up over me. As I lay there humming to myself I heard my door open and there was Brandon. Looking as helpless as I felt; shifting on his toes, tears filling his blue eyes. With a silent acknowledgment he clambered up on my bed and joined me under the covers. We hugged each other so tightly and for the last of many times that day; we cried; wracking sobs and shivers that violently shook both our bodies.

I thought back to when we were five and we had our first class together. I thought back to when we slept over each other's houses every weekend. I thought back to when we finished our last year of schooling and moved out of our parent's complex. I thought back to when I got that job as an engineer and his decision to entertain. I thought about now, as we both hugged each other, how my best friend and I could find ourselves in a situation like this. I guess we were the lucky ones that became oh so unlucky. We cried ourselves to sleep terrified of what the next day had to offer.


	2. The Voyage into A New

**A/N Hey guys! I'm really glad you guys take the time to read this. This chapter is a bit of a filler, not gonna lie, but I promise more will come :D Rate and Review! First fanfic and all and I would love some feedback!**

I awoke to the smooth rhythm of the train's hums and Brandon's even steady breaths. A quick glance out of the window told me it was early morning as the sun just barely crowned the mountain tops. I rolled out of bed and padded my way to the complex shower-being from District 5 it only took me a couple of minutes to operate its gizmos and parts. I was absolutely stunned at the selection of body oils and soap scents one shower could offer. When I felt that my body was cleansed of all the hurt from the previous day I stepped out only to meet warm blasts of air, drying my long blonde hair and skin.

I exited the bathroom and walked over to the mattress to wake up Brandon, and then I was faced with a 5"7' child-trapped-in-an-18-year-old-body lunging at me with a wide smile on his face. Brandon tackled me to the ground and I rolled him over straddling his chest. His legs came up from behind me and pulled me down; damn his flexibility. He pinned me down with his knees as we both fell into a hearty laughter as if we were kids again.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked, still struggling to feed oxygen to my body. He looked down at me and simply stated, "If I'm going to die I want to make sure I laughed my ass off as much as possible." Valid question met with a valid response. "Alright then twinkle toes, go get showered and dressed so we can meet up with Beetee and Wiress." The mood in the air thickened as realization slowly arrived. We had to start preparing and training to save our lives. This was it, we were here. Brandon got up and headed towards my bathroom only to come out seconds later asking "How the fuck do you work this thing? And what's mahogany?" I smiled up at his comment and shrugged, "I don't know, make it work!"

The first thing I saw when I entered the new train cart was a table. This table was different from any table I have ever seen because on this table was a feast. So much food littered the table in elegant arrangements and styles. There was enough food to feed an entire district! The table was a polish deep colored wood. Carmen watched as I stared at the furniture's finish and interjected my thoughts with a simple, "That is mahogany."

Wiress and Beetee seemed to be in a nostalgic state thinking about their own first memory of the luxury train ride. Brandon and I sat down and didn't even think twice about loading our plates with the most exotic fruits called "strawberries" and slices of some bird called a "chicken". "I understand that all of this is a bit overwhelming but we have some important things to talk about" started Beetee. I had gotten lost in all of the food and grandeur I almost completely forgot about my situation. "The Hunger Games is a very hard feat to win, but with the right strategies and knowledge, it becomes a bit more achievable." Wiress stated. Her slightly graying hair fell around her shoulders in a sloppy but comfortable looking way.

Wiress continued, "As you know I'm Wiress and this is Beetee; we're here to help in any way we can and to do that we need to know what you guys have to offer." I assumed she meant skills which I generally lacked since I spent my years fixing things. "Why don't we start with you Jules?" She sent a genuine smile in my direction soothing some of the anxiety that was built up.

"I'm an engineer. I fix things and build things. No skills that would help me win honestly." I looked over towards Beetee and watched as he smirked at my answer. I was a bit upset that he could even make fun of me at a time like this until he said, "I was an engineer too; still am. That's all I ever did and with that I won the Hunger Games. Winning the Games doesn't mean you have to be strong or fast. To win you have to recognize your skills and utilize them in the best way possible. And that my dear Jules is what Wiress and I are going to help you do."

I never thought of it that way. I always thought that the victors who weren't physically fit were just lucky because their bigger opponents got stuck in a trap or killed each other.

"What about you Brandon? What skills do you have at your disposal?" Wiress asked with that same kind smile. "I'm a street performer." He said very blandly. "And what skills do you think you've acquired that could help you win?" Wiress prodded. And just as blandly as before he whispered "I'm not completely sure. I rarely pay attention to the Games…"

At that response I couldn't help but interject, "Brandon what are you talking about? He's extremely flexible! I've also never met someone so agile! Plus you stage fight! Can't you work that in somewhere?" I could see the gears rolling in all of their heads at the information. "Brandon, don't belittle yourself you know just as much as I am that you're physically fit and you can do many things."

"Stage fighting is fake Jules" I couldn't help but look at Brandon with incredulity. He's so strong, so fast, so fit, why was he saying these things?

"You know my sister was a street performer too." The attention shifted straight to Wiress as those words passed her lips. She was a really good fighter; told me fighting is fighting, choreographed or not. It's all the same movements." At that Wiress became the most ingenious being I have known. It made perfect sense. I felt Brandon straighten up at her comments.

"I think I get it now." A small grin traced its way across Brandon's mouth

"Well that's perfect, because there goes The Capitol."

I found myself practically pressed against the window of the train car. Before my eyes loomed a variety of colors that burst into my vision. Tall buildings built to such elegance. Sleek shiny cars and surfaces made up the entirety of The Capitol. Candy-colored peopled walked the streets in such strange attire and the feeling of normality seemed lost in the masses. It looked as if the buildings in District 5 changed color and shape, the roads evened and striped, the people became healthier and plastic. The Capitol was such a spectacle. As swirls of colors continued to dance in my mind, a voice that belonged to Carmen interrupted my thoughts.

"Smile and look pretty! You want sponsors!"

And with that being said I have never been more nervous in my life. Being in District 5 you walk down the streets and become unnoticed, just another person in a large district. But suddenly right here, and right now, everyone would be looking at me; judging me; analyzing my appearance; my physique; my emotions. I am the center of the nation's attention. How do you cope with that? I exited the train and put on a smile. I waved here and there, kept most of the nerves out of my system. I was doing great! I doubted anyone in my position could do any better. I turned to my left and not to my surprise, Brandon proved me wrong. He was the image of perfection. His hair moved with the slight breeze, his curls shining with a hint of sunlight. He walked like his mother, poised, back straight. He had the same confidence his father showed; astounding. He smiled like the Brandon I know; big and bright as his straight white teeth seemingly glowed. Capitol citizens swooned over him, guys and girls alike. As we continued down platform 9, I heard screams of "Beetee!" and "Wiress!" as the older Capitol citizens waved frantically as if their arms were set ablaze. It made me remember how being a Victor can be so monumental in the Capitol.

From there Brandon and I were separated-something we haven't done since we were reaped- into our different prep rooms to meet our prep team and stylists. From the previous games I've witnessed, District 5's costumes haven't exactly been "Avant Garde". Last year the tributes were wrapped in jumper cables with scorch marks across their bodies. I pondered what our outfits this year would be as an extremely pale woman with cherry red hair assaulted me by painfully removing my leg hairs.

"Waxing" is what they call it; "removing your ugly parts" is what they call it under their breaths.

When my prep team "eradicated the usual" from my person, I was then left to wait for my personal stylist. The room I was in greatly contrasted the flurry of colors seen on the outside. The walls were white, the floor was white, the bed was white, the air was sterile and frigid.

As my blood slowly froze over, the door opened and in came a woman. Well I think she was a woman. In came a figure and the one thing I can say to describe this figure was yellow; poofy yellow hair, yellow skin, yellow eyes, yellow lips, and yellow clothes. It was as if a troll absorbed the sun and manifested itself into our deadly plane.

The air was filled with tension so thick I could've swum through it. Her/Its yellow eyes met my blue and lingered there taking in my everything. No one has ever seen me naked before with the exception of my parents and I guess Brandon, who doesn't count because he's gay. Under her/Its stare I felt as if my exit from the train was replicated in those yellow eyes. After what felt seemingly forever, two soft words escaped the yellow lips

"You're beautiful" I felt the blush creep towards my cheeks.

"I'm Aviva, your personal stylist. I'm new on the job but don't worry, you will be fabulous."

After that statement I only assumed It was Her and that made me feel a bit better about my exposed body. I looked up from where my toes caught my interest only to find Aviva but inches away from me.

"If you want to cry, you can. I understand this can be a bit overwhelming, but please not after I've applied the makeup." She giggled a bit like a child who found out who her secret admirer was.

I spoke to her to the first time "I guess we begin then."

**A/N sooo how was it? Bad? Terrible? Yea I know, sorry, I have so many ideas for later on that I'm struggling to get there you know? Anyways next chapter will be up in no more than 3 days :D**


	3. Spark of Creation

**A/N Alright guys so I kinda lied, I didn't update in 3 days, I updated in 4 and for that I am sorry! I will try to keep updating quickly but sometimes things happen. Before I stop yapping and let you read the next chapter, one of you guys brought to my attention that Beetee and Wiress are from District 3 not 5; I am aware of this. My District 5 is future new york and since it's so packed with technology I thought I'd bring in my 2 favorite tributes. Sorry if you guys hate me for it . Alrighty then I'll shut up now, yeah?**

"DON'T LOOK YET!" was bellowed in my ear as I tried – and failed – to take a look at myself in the mirror. Panic was rising inside me as I thought of the horrors that Aviva could've dressed me in. I saw glimpses of hair extensions and more enough makeup to give District 5's Justice Building a new coat of paint. I tried my best to sit still as my prep team scattered around the room and made moves so decisive; it was as if they had planned this moment for ages. Tremendously in synch.

After what seemed like ages, Aviva slipped me in my dress-which of course I couldn't see. "Alright now Jules it's time for the big reveal." I cautiously lifted one eyelid afraid of what my reflection would show, and instantly any doubt I had in Aviva was melted away. My dress was a silk flowing strapless with a sweetheart neckline that pinched at the waist –showing my figure- and flowed down towards my shin with a huge slit of the side showing of my 'waxed' legs. Colors of blues and yellows trailed and arched across the dress resembling lightning bolts streaked across a dark grey sky. The dress however was not the end of the phenomenon. My hair twice its actual length was packed in tight curls causing my hair too poof out drastically before falling down my slender shoulders and down my back. My eyes made its way to the reflection of my face and widened. The girl – woman- who stared back was everything that I was not; confident, striking, someone who you would draw attention from all onlookers as if she were a magnet and their eyes metal. Lightning bolts traced her perfectly plucked eyebrows and curved down her high cheekbones causing her blue eyes to resemble a swirling storm. The rest of her face was such a pale color everything else about her had a stark contrast. Her brooding storming eyes shed small drops of rain before I realized I was crying.

"No! Stop! I said cry BEFORE the makeup Jules! Not now!" Aviva shrieked like a banshee and before you know it, I was surrounded by my prep team; cheek being blotted with napkins, and makeup in the process of being re-applied"

"I'm sorry Aviva, it's just that I've had so many doubts and looking at her- myself in that mirror, I feel like I've been given a chance. You've made me into something that's not me. Thank you." I have never said more words to any Capitol citizen before and I think she caught on.

"When I told you that you were beautiful I meant it." She gave me a small tight hug, stepped back and smiled at her art work. Before I could admire myself further I was lead out of the room and into an even bigger one, but this time my company was extended to horses, Capitol citizens, and district tributes.

I found Brandon in a short amount of time and the shock I had at seeing my appearance for the first time again resurfaced when I saw him. His clothes the same material and pattern, his face surrounded by the bolts that brought out the blue in his own eyes. His expression mirrored mine as we continued our onslaught of gazes. Brandon broke the silence with a short "I'm sure Hot Guy would be swooning right now." Instantly the stranger I saw before me that resembled the one in the mirror so well became my best friend again. "I'm sure he'll be watching and will regret only ever giving you a wink." I replied with easy banter.

We walked towards our horses and awaited further instruction. Our horses were a soft grey with small bolts decorating their bridles. Attached to them stood a beautifully crafted chariot that would soon hold me and Brandon and show us like a platter would a groosling before a feast. "You see those two over there?" Brandon whispered with a head nod in the direction of two tributes ornamented in fishing nets and sandals; obviously from 4. "What about them?" I replied in the same volume. "They aren't volunteers." Understanding took form and I realized what was wrong with the situation. They were from a career district, but they weren't careers. Someone didn't volunteer for them, like the tributes form 1 and 2 did. I felt bad as I thought that they didn't deserve to be here. Someone was supposed to take their place; they were supposed to live their lives to its full gamut. Then bitter comprehension made its way and I realized that none of us deserved to be here.

A few minutes passed and then the whole crew came over. Carmen clad in an interesting vomit shaded suit, while Beetee and Wiress still –thankfully- dressed with some sense. Aviva and another man I didn't recognize whom I soon learned was Brandon's stylist-Leon- came and added a few gold bands to our wrists.

"What are these for?" I asked curiously?

"They emit a small electrical current through your body that will cause your hair and clothing to stand up and wave." Answered Leon with a small curt head nod signally his finish. I was so wrapped in the workings of the bands that I completely disregarded the fact that we were basically going to be shocked so out clothes can fly- That is until Brandon had a slight freak out. He and technology never exactly mixed.

"Don't worry Brandon it won't hurt in the slightest! I already looked at the mechanics of it! It's perfectly safe, I can assure you that." Those few statements seemed to have quelled Brandon's anxiety-filled demeanor coming from Beetee himself.

"Alright you two," Carmen chimed in, "Smile, wave and charm the audience!"

Brandon and I mounted our chariot as Aviva and Leon turned on our cuffs. I heard small hums coming from them when all of a sudden my dress came alive. It started to wave and flap mimicking an electric current passing through a visible conductor. I felt my skin prickle at the sensation. I turned and saw that all of Brandon's fears were replaced with extreme fascination as his hair started to stick up and flow on its own.

"Ready?" I asked. He let out a deep breath and retorted "I'm about as ready as I was when you dared me to jump off your parent's roof into the pond in your backyard and I almost drowned."

I laughed at the vivid memory of me having to dive into the water and save him from the clutches of the pond. "I still don't know why you haven't learned to swim yet." He glared at me and his entire lighting ensemble only added to the intensity of it. "Swimming is not cute unless you are from Disrict 4, or you are a fish, and I, my Dear Jules, am neither." And with that he gave me a cheeky grin as we waited for the doors to open before our carriage, releasing us into the streets of the capitol.

When that did happen, I was absolutely floored. What you see of the opening parade on the screens of your home district doesn't do the actual parade any justice. The masses of people were cheering wildly as their new game pieces rode through the streets with confetti flying down in the thousands. Being the  
center of the Capitol's attention wasn't new anymore, but it was still just as terrifying as the first. When our chariot entered the streets the air thickened as the waves of electricity we were summoning passed over the audience. I motioned to grab Brandon's hand for support and then something phenomenal happened. A single stream of electricity stemmed from my finger tips and tethered itself to his. We were connected and with that I found confidence. It was as if this one single visible life line gave me all of the confidence Brandon displayed in his daily life. I looked up at the screen finding almost every camera trained on us. The way we flowed down the streets; we looked like in upcoming storm that slowly crept its way from the horizon. In that moment we were extraordinary. We were a High Rise. Knowing that the world was watching – focusing on us – made me feel special. I raised my hands high above my head and Brandon did the same. Sparks emitted from our hands conjoining into streams traveling from limb to limb waving and crackling with power and radiance. We stole the show and nothing else that would come could compare. I almost pitied District 12 and their choice of being stark naked and powdered with coal dust.

Our chariot made its circuit around the Capitols center and stopped in the room from whence we came. I glanced around at the other tributes and I saw looks of awe from the smaller, poorer districts, but absolute looks of hatred from the average Careers; angry that we took the spot light their had pathetically claimed. I was on an adrenaline high, the state of ecstasy I was in clouded all rational thought and I gave them the sweetest, brightest smile ever. Of course that smile was heavily intoxicated with pure sarcasm. Their glares only deepened.

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" cried Aviva as we stepped down from our chariots and found our way towards the rest of the group. "How did you know that waving your hands in the air like that would cause so many sparks?" Her genuine curiosity made me smile like a mad-woman. With that question my years of fixing and powering machines surfaced "It was simple really, after I made the first connection I realized that the bands worked by stripping the molecules in the air of its electrons. So when I put the bands close to a conductor, the stripped electrons would all force their way to a new source causing the sparks!"

I went on such a tangent and when I finally looked up, I saw the faces of Brandon, Carmen, Aviva, and Leon stare absolutely dumfounded; Beetee and Wiress of course smiled with complete understanding.

After our small predicament of complete miscommunication, the lot went to the training building which is also where the tributes stay for their remainder of time in the Capitol.

As we finished our astonishingly short time in the elevator to floor 5, we walked into the door and I don't think there were any words in the written language that could convey my surprise. I thought that the train on our way here was posh, but it was nothing compared to what laid out in front of me. A massive lounge area decked in couches, chairs, small sitting alcoves all sat on a plush lavender carpet with a huge tv mounting the side wall.

I continued my way through the area in a daze. I have never seen anything like this before. Two soundless people came into my line of view and showed me where my room would be. If I expected the room to be any less than the common area then I was sadly mistaken. A colossal bed took up majority of the room that was draped in green satin. As I admired the wooden "mahogany" finishes on the bed's framing, I heard Carmen's voice announcing that we should watch the recap of tonight's events.

I made my way out of the room catching Brandon's eye, which clearly had the same reaction I did – which was saying much since Brandon's parents are not only strikingly beautiful, but rich. His house might as well have been a beach shack compared to this.

We all sat on the long white couch that stretched half the length of the area. The wall sized television illuminated with blazing colors that recapped the night and our spectacular – to say the least – entrance.

After the long night and feast of a dinner of foods that appeared from the table itself, I clambered my way back into my room and entered the soothingly soft and welcoming sheets.

An hour passed and my door creaked open. The light from the outside hallway silhouetted a slender long haired figure. The figure approached my bed as the outside lights automatically turned off.

"I'm sleeping over. My room feels too empty; nothing is familiar and it scares the crap out of me." The soft voice gave Brandon's identity away. I moved over on my bed and motioned for him to join me. "What color are your sheets?" he asked? "They're green." I heard him huff out a breath. "Ok but tomorrow we're sleeping over my room. I hate green." He stated firmly. "Since when did you hate green? Isn't your wall at the apartment green?" I asked confusing filling my voice. "Since I saw Carmen's suit." I chuckled at how my best friend could bring all types of smiles to my face. My eyelids felt heavily and I slowly drifted into unconsciousness. I was barely aware of my own final words "Your room it is"

**A/N Hope you guys liked this installment. Again, I have so many ideas for the games itself, but for everything that comes before, well I'm kinda struggling XD Don't worry though I will try harder! I've also tried to word my spelling to be a bit more American so you guys aren't a bit too confused from my British spelling. You guys use z's instead of s's I don't even understand! Reviews would be lovely! xx MindlessHumor**


	4. Out of the Box

**A/N Hey guys! I was really excited when I saw the new reviews and it just really encouraged me to get a move on with the next chapter so here it is! Less than 24 hours Chapter 4! I also realised that I do not proof read my chapters, I am very sorry for that but honestly I don't it's too bad. So here is in then, yeah?**

I awoke in the morning by myself. It was weird thinking Brandon would've left so early in the morning. I got up from my slumbered state and went to clean myself up and brush my teeth. When I finished scraping off the rest of the glitter and makeup from my skin, I put on a green blouse and I made my way towards the living area. Brandon was sitting at the couch eating a big bowl of…chunky pudding? It looked awful. I threw him a glance questioning his morning whereabouts.

"I woke up and I wanted to stay longer, but too much green." He replied. Carmen gave him a funny look and queried, "You don't like green Brandon?" Brandon plastered a cheeky grin on his face as he replied casually, "I'm not particularly fond of those who wear it." Carmen who either forgot all about his atrocious outfit choice from last night, or didn't understand Brandon's quip simply shrugged and walked away in search for our astute avoxes. I was aware of the glance Brandon sent my way after examining my attire.

"I understand that you are a bit different from the rest of us and you have an interesting take on things, but why would you prove yourself insane by eating dog vomit?" I sat next to Brandon, wary of his food choice and nibbled on my apple. Brandon gave me a look with mock hurt in his eyes. "I'll have you know that this is oatmeal and it's on the rage in all of District 11!" He cried triumphantly as he continued spooning the goop into his mouth. "Yea so is famine…" I muttered under my breath, but it did not pass unnoticed since in about .4 seconds said "oatmeal" was partially down my shirt.

"Your blouse is ugly" was all he said as he stared forward at the television without a slight glimmer of guilt. Instantly my attending avox appeared as if conjured by Capitol technology with a pale blue blouse and towels. I got changed and managed to kick Brandon in the process landing me with one in return.

As I shared the comfortable silence with him I started to realize the silence of our flat. _Where were our mentors_?

"Beetee said to stay put until he and Wiress come back. We'll discuss strategy and then start training." Brandon answered my question – which I evidently thought out loud – with ease.

We watched another recap of the former night's events with of course a small extra look on our surprising entrance. The program capped with Caesar's vying question, "Will these sparky tributes shine in the arena?"

With those words, the fact that I could be dead within a fortnight hit me like a type-2 inquisitor train. My breathing started to hitch and I found myself on the floor wrapped in familiar arms as I shivered with chills of panic. My panic episode ended briefly once I realized what was going on. I had to rationalize myself; see the inevitability. I was going into the arena and no amount of panic will stop it. I just have to work my hardest to get out.

"Jules! The fuck was that?" Brandon asked worry tracing every stiff muscle surrounding his wild pleading eyes. I sat up slowly breaking from my escalated worry and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry I guess I just kinda…freaked." Brandon looked at me in disbelief "Jules you started to hyperventilate and you were moaning and shaking I thought you were leaving me for a second! What was that about?"

At the moment of his question, the grand door to the flat opened and in came Beetee and Wiress. Brandon shot me a look that said _later._

"Alright guys are you ready for today?" Beetee asked with a bit of sympathy. We both nodded our heads and moved over to where he was standing. In an attempt to placate Brandon's worries and act normal I asked Beetee a couple questions. "What's our strategy for today? Do we need a strategy? Should we make alliances? How about the careers, should we try to make them friends?" "Jules calm down" I think my plan had the opposite effect. "Your strategy is to learn what you don't know. Learn what you think you'll need. Don't try to invest too much time on a weapon when you know you won't be too adept with it. An hour at most for the weapons unless one really clicks for you that way you can play to your strengths. If you want to make allies then go for it but be very cautious. I wouldn't advise going near the careers though. They have a plan and you're not on the winning end of it." Wiress nodded her head as if in full agreement.

"If that's it then we need to head down. Do you want us to go with you?" I looked to Brandon for the answer. "No it's fine guys, just get us some sponsors and keep being great." We proceeded to the elevator to take us to the bottom floor and were immediately surprised when the elevator was occupied with the girl from District 7. We entered the elevator after she shifted to make some room.

Brandon feeling chatty as ever started to converse with her, "Hi I'm Brandon and that's Jules, we're from 5, what about you?" You could tell by her body language she felt unsure of what to do; she chose to continue the conversation. "Um yeah hi I'm Brunna from um 7. Nice to meet you." Brandon gave her one of his award winning smiles and her original shell seemed to melt under his intense stare.

"Nice to meet you too Brunna, Have you tried the oatmeal?" She gave him a slight questioning look but responded anyways, "I have tried the oatmeal, it was really good. Why?" Brandon pitched a smug look towards me and continues "Jules over here called it dog vomit and turned her head up from it as if it were the most repulsive Capitol citizen." I pushed him playfully before adding in my protests of his over-exaggerations.

Brunna's eyes scanned over at us; analyzing. "Do you two know each other from before?" Brandon chuckled softly while I answered her question "Unfortunately this one is my best friend. Has been since we were five." Brandon decided to interject, "Please Jules my being your best friend was the best decision you could've ever made in your life." I gave him a small smile as tears lightly danced in my eyes, "I guess so Brandon, I guess so"

In all honesty Brandon not being my best friend would've made this entire experience easier. I knew someone at home would be rooting for me and not fighting against me. I think Brandon caught insight of my inner turmoil as he wiped away a tear that flew on a crescendo from my eyelid leaping to my cheeks. I felt Brunna's lingering gaze and her eyes trailed over us two. The elevator doors opened signaling the end to an extremely long elevator ride when in reality from the time we stepped on to now must've been no more than 30 seconds.

All of that was quickly forgotten when a large expanse of room stretched itself before us making me feel more miniscule than I already was. This large training area was designed to test us; I guess its first test was to see if you can get past the feeling of being insignificant that it drills into your sub-consciousness. Brunna, Brandon and I saw that the tributes were already training in individual stations. Brunna turned to us and asked, "Where do you guys want to go first?" Brandon's eyes found hers as blue locked on green. "Is this your way of asking to be an alliance?" Brandon stated simply; straight to the point. Brunna looked a bit clammy but she retorted all the same, "uhm well yes..kinda. You both just seemed…genuine." I gave her a quick smile, "To the edible plants it is!"

The edible plant section was an absolute bust. I "killed" myself 7 times and accidentally paralyzed myself 3 times. I learned that no matter what circumstances, don't eat any berries because I will probably not know what it is and I will kill us. After the edible plants section, Brandon wanted to give it a go at hand-to-hand combat and to my surprise he actually excelled! I don't think anyone could have done it better. When I asked for an explanation he had such a fired expression in his blazing eyes, "Jules, Brunna, it's so simple! It's like dancing. Once they start a move there's always another you can use to counteract it, or join. It's all a system. Just like stage fighting! Wiress was right Jules!" Seeing Brandon so invigorated only brightened my mood.

The trap station is where I found my niche. Brandon was off running an obstacle course and Brunna was talking to the girl from 9 named Deborah. The basics of setting traps were simple; Get someone to a spot, and get them. But the idea needs to be complex, stealthy, it needs to entice. That's what I learned and I'm sure I'll be able to put this to practice in the arena.

Well I felt completely comfortable with the traps section, Brunna came over to ask if Deborah could join our alliance. I didn't want too many alliance members; more people to lose. But I couldn't help think if I was the one wanting someone to help. I agreed and it was set.

Training took a lot out of me that day. Brandon and I completely stayed clear of the careers; wanting to stay under the radar after outshining them in the parade. Deborah and Brunna seemed like formidable allies and good choices. Deborah was sly and agile like Brandon and Brunna was pretty adept with throwing hatchets. Unfortunately none of us had any success in edible plants section and the edible insect just seemed too degrading. Once training was over, we made our goodbyes to our group and headed upstairs where a big dinner was waiting for us.

"Did you learn anything?" Wiress asked with a subtle curiosity on her face. Immediately Brandon divulged into his new found skill while I chatted with Beetee about the traps I was thinking of. He gave me a few more suggestive ideas and they fit together perfectly. He was so intelligent; both of them were. We wrapped up dinner and I went to take a soothing begonia-scented shower. I stood under the hot water letting the force massage my muscles and help them loose, while jet streams lavished my hair.

I dried off and got changed into the silk pajamas the Capitol had to offer with small "12"s monogrammed on them. I headed into Brandon's room – which I realized I've never entered – and found him already snuggled beneath his pink sheets. I slipped into the bed snuggling into him and breathing in his familiar scent. Brandon and I have been so close the thought of losing him was a bit overwhelming for the most part. A small part of my hoped that we both died a relatively painless death together, or that we both could have had a chance at winning; but that's absurd the Capitol wouldn't do that no matter how far a relationship extended.

Slowly the lights dimmed until the room was shadowed in complete darkness. I clung to the warmth that was Brandon as I asked him, "Pink? The green can't be that bad." I felt his body shake a bit as he chuckled lightly. "No it's not as bad, but I was too lazy to go to your room and I knew you were coming to mine anyways." He finished with a long yawn. This experience was certainly something we both never expected to endure. Before he could drift completely into his slumber I asked him, "Brandon, do you think that one of us will win?" I could feel his body stiffen a bit at my question. "I don't think anyone ever wins in these Games Jules, and to be honest, I don't think I could actually live if I won. I'm not brave enough, but you are." It was a sad fate for Victors. They were all damaged beyond repair, broken like a fine antique watch whose second hand moves three seconds too late.

I leaned my head back against his chest as his arms wrapped around me like we did as kids and I dreamed. I dreamed of two kids one blonde and fair, the other brunette and warm playing in box that held their lives dreams.

**A/N Fun chapter? Not soo much. Only one more chapter before the games start and I am psyched to say the least! Like I've said I have so many ideas, and I think you guys will love the arena! Anywho review please xx Mindlesshumor**


End file.
